Canon Archive: Zevran Arainai
The following is a thread archive for the canon character, Zevran. We hope this helps when researching what a canon has done on the board and helps those interested in interacting with or playing this canon in the future. If you are currently playing this canon, please help keep this archive current by adding your threads once they have been moved to the archive. =9:30= Dragon Age: Origins *Guilt - Zevran meets and frees Jowan =9:31= Kingsway *In Her Rooms - Zevran surprises Leliana with a visit *Forget Me Nots - Zevran visits the Pearl *Reunited and It Feels So Good - Leliana and Zevran visit Diago *Murder of Crows - Zevran surprises Oriphiel Harvestmere *(3) It's a Rogue Off! A MF*ing Rogue Off! - Zevran and Leliana have some fun with Diago *(19) Thou Shalt Not Steal - Leliana and Zevran steal something for a special someone *Love the Smell of Fear in the Morning - Leliana is poisoned *(30) Faking Fakers Gonna Fake - Zevran arrives in Highever. Diago pulls a Danny Zuko *(30) Banter Forthcoming - Aedan and Zevran reunite *(30)Walk This Way - Zevran is escorted into Highever by Ser Rhiannon Firstfall *(2) Escapism - Zevran and Ser Rhiannon share a bath *(4) To Catch a Killer - Zevran's old master makes some plans *Riddle Me This - Leliana, Diago and Zevran attend a funeral *(8) Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Zevran and Leliana have a chat while at sea *(9) As The Crow Flies - Ricmo tracks Zevran and captures him =9:32= Wintermarch *(21) Ghost - Zevran escapes Ricmo *(21) Lending A Hand - Anders heals Zevran's hand *(21) A Friend in Need - Leliana and Zevran talk Guardian *(9) Birds of a Feather - Zevran and Leliana speak with Rodrigo Drakonis *(8) Deep Stalkers - Zevran goes into the Deep Roads with Leliana, Oghren, Fiagai, and Lyall *(13) From This Sodding Moment Forth - Oghren, Leliana and Zevran save Fiagai Cloudreach *(12) Up All Night - Zevran and Cauthrien share a drink *(16) Dungeons and Delinquents - Zevran visits Fiagai in the Castle Cousland dungeons Bloomingtide *(14) An Attempted Murder of Crows - Zevran meets Siali *(15) A Lazy Afternoon - Zevran socializes with some of Vigil Keep's guards *(19) Long Time No See - Fiagai and Zevran reunite *(19) They Hear We Got Swagger - Zevran and Maeva connect Justinian *(23) Absence of Blade - Leliana and Zevran exhibit their dagger skills *(24) Reception (Group D) - Zevran attends a party and meets a young nobleman, Theodore Foote =9:33= Haring *(24) Not A Good Day to Die - Zevran attends a hanging =9:34= Cloudreach *(10) Stains - Zevran finds Ricmo *(25) A Walk in the Dark - Zevran meets another elf - Elunara *(28) Dirty Work - Zevran meets Nyssa during a visit to the Pearl Bloomingtide *(22) Guerrin Guestbook - Zevran attends the Guerrin Ball *(22) Tiny Dancer - Maya and Zevran enjoy a dance. *(22) You Can't Take the Country out of the Gal - Zevran talks to Bethany at the Guerrin Ball *(22) Two Broma Brothers and a Pretty - Zevran meets Xander and gives Oghren fashion advice incomplete *(22) A Quiet Moment - Zevran speaks to Bethany again *(22) Away From Prying Eyes - Zevran finds Cauthrien in a compromising position *(22) Two Real Blondes - Zevran dances with Laica *(22) Ballroom Blitz - Zevran dances a proper Remigold with Alistair *(22) The Sparrow and the Crow - Kiley and Zevran check the quality of Teagan's security Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Archive